From Rags to Riches
by Red-Rhapsodos
Summary: Demyx has lived on the streets for as long as he could remember, surviving by playing his sitar to the crowds. Zexion is the heir to the throne. What happens when fate throws them together?


A/N: This is my first Kingdom Hearts story I've uploaded although I have two other ideas floating around in my head as well. This will not be yaoi but simply a friendship story, Demyx and Zexion are only about maybe 10 or 11.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Demyx huddled up closer to the building he was sitting against. It was a bitter cold night in late October, and he couldn't seem to keep warm. To make it worse he had a cough that seemed to get worse every day. People were avoiding him more than ever, probably afraid they'd catch whatever he had. Although in some ways it was better that way, at least they weren't throwing rocks at him.

He curled in on himself even more, why did everyone seem to hate him? Stupid rich people, just because they had more money than him they thought it perfectly alright to treat him like dirt. He shivered as a particularly cold gust of wind blew and clutched his pathetic excuse of a jacket tighter. He looked up and felt a drop hit the tip of his nose.

'Crap, like this night couldn't get any worse,' he thought.

As the rain fell faster and thunder rolled in the distance, he curled up and tried to get some sleep, hoping to get some energy so he could play tomorrow.

d-~-~-~-~-~-~-z

When he woke he noticed that it had turned out to be a nice day, maybe he could a decent crowd going today, Lord knows he needed the money. He took out his sitar from behind a crate where he kept it and made his way out to the street.

He had only been playing for a little while but he was already getting tired. He was always getting tired lately and it was really affecting the amount of money he was making, he could barely scrap by to live and that was including stooping to stealing food when he had too. He felt a coughing fit coming on and could do nothing to stop it. The few people who had been listening to him immediately hurried away. He sighed and got up, swaying a little, and picked up his instrument case with its pitiable amount of change in it and walked away. There was no point in staying here now that his audience was gone.

As he walked he began to feel dizzy. He leaned on the nearest wall to steady himself but it didn't help.

'Shit, I guess I was more sick than I thought.'

He grimaced as he slid down the wall and put his head between his legs to try and dispel his dizziness. His vision was swimming and he could feel nausea began to well in his stomach. He simply sat there for awhile, just concentrating on breathing and wasn't paying attention at all to his surroundings. Therefore he was quite surprised when someone knelt down beside him.

He blearily looked up, wondering why someone would actually interact with him. There was a tall muscular man, with dark brown hair swept back from his face. Despite his menacing looks he had a kind look on his face. Behind him was a young boy, maybe around his age, who despite his simple clothing had an air of royalty around him. He kept staring at them, mystified, for a long while before he realized that the tall man was talking him.

"…right?"

"Huh," said Demyx.

"I said are you alright," the man looked worried.

"Yea, I just got a bit dizzy for a moment, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, you look really pale," said the man while putting a hand to Demyx's forehead.

"You're burning up!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" Demyx said, rapidly blinking, his vision was blurring again.

"Hey!" the man yelled as he started swaying, grabbing him by the shoulders to steady him.

"Zexion, we should take him back with us, he's in pretty bad shape."

He slowly started to drift into unconsciousness, the world going dark.

'Zexion…where had he heard that name before...'

* * *

Well, there you have it - the first chapter. I have no clue how long this will be, the idea only came to me this morning. With luck I'll have the next chapter up soon, although I do have a reputation for taking forever to update.


End file.
